SUFRE MI VENDETTA
by Kara Sempai
Summary: El apostar teniendo a algun Uchiha de por medio debería estar terminantemente prohibido o ser ilegal, por eso...Boruto...las pagaras muy caro


¡Hey! ¡Aqui volvió esta despistada novata para traerles un nuevo fanfic! ...O bien podría calificarse de one-shot ya que es un capitulo único, pst como sea, tal como lo prometí le eh publicado para el interesado/a en leer el "castigo" que tendrá nuestro rubio hijo del increible hokage, a Sarada-chan le toca saldar cuentas pendientes jeje ñ.ñ

SUFRE MI VENDETTA

¿Molesta? ¡ESA PALABRA QUEDABA MALDITAMENTE CORTA A COMO SE SENTÍA AHORA! Pues desde la cena en casa de sus padres el comportamiento aparentemente amable de su rubio amigo había empeorado, y ella en su fiasco de intento por averiguar que tramaba terminó por tratar de mentirse a si misma creyendo que tal ves, solo tal ves, Boruto en verdad sentía algo por ella y quería parecer maduro antes de confesarsele ¡menuda estúpidez!

Sacudió su cabeza ante ese patético pensamiento, ya que ningun Uzumaki lograría tener a sus pies a ningun Uchiha ¡ESO JAMAS! ¡NUNCA!

Ahora, en este preciso instante, específicamente cuatro días después de aquella cena, se encontraba calmada, meditando recostada en su cuarto alguna idea que terminaba por quedar volando en el aire hasta pasar al olvido. Los impulsos de homicidio de su padre se desvanecieron ante la ferviente amenaza de su esposa sobre quedar en abstinencia, un leve escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que sus padres no temían hablar sobre sus relaciones sexuales en su presencia; eso estaba mal. Pero mientras no hicieran algun sonido indecente cuando ella tratara de dormir por las noches, estaba bien que hicieran lo que quisieran.

Pero, ya nos desviamos del tema, así que continuemos...

Cuando su paciencia se disipo en una nube de humo invisible y su desesperación y verguenza le ganaron al pensamiento racional, trató de averiguar algo preguntando a todos sus compañeros y amigos, pero incluso Cho Cho le dijo que no tenía idea de que le pasaba a Boruto, comentando que quizas "los encantos Uchiha" le habían hecho efecto, sonrojandola en el proceso.

Por su puesto que si se hubiera enterado que sus amigos tenían que ver con esto; los habría mandado a volar junto con Boruto por jugar con ella de esa forma

...

Por el otro lado, en casa Uzumaki-Hyuuga, tenemos al revoltoso renacuajo hijo del Nanadaime Hokage. Quien se encontraba confuso luego de una breve charla con su hermana menor Himawari

-FLASHBACK-

Tras regresar campante a su casa después de la cena en casa de Sarada, no hizo ni un paso en dirección a su cuarto cuando su oka-chan y oto-chan ya estaban de pie frente a él bombardeandolo de preguntas un tanto bochornosas, esta bien que quisiera ganar la apuesta pero le estaba costando aparentar tan bien el papel de "niñito amable y bueno" que ni sabia que tenía.

Ya cuando lo dejaron en paz se dedicó a cambiarse para poder dormir tranquilamente. Él mismo estaba sorprendido de ese beso que le dió en la mejilla a su amiga y ese "princesa" que le dijo, se sonroso un poco al recordarlo

-¿ya has ganado onii-chan?- esa voz chillona lo sacó de su adentramiento

-¿eh? oh Hima-chan eres tu- soltó un suspiro, solo le decía de esa forma estando en casa

-espero que no te hallas metido en problemas con tio Sasuke- comentó preocupada

-jaja, no te preocupes, se han tragado por completo mi actuación- sonrió divertido

-si, pero yo creo que no es tan fingido- sonrió de forma rara

-¿de que hablas? ¿no iras a insinuar que me gusta esa plana, verdad?- preguntó temiendo que su hermana hablara cosas que no eran

-no, ya lo has hecho tú- sonrió y el rubio se sonrojó- solo quería decirte que tu amabilidad parece demasiado real, y tú no eres nada bueno mintiendo, así que es real tu comportamiento

Antes de que siquiera pudiera replicar por ello, Himawari se fué y cerró la puerta tras de si, dejando a su hermano confundido

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

No había entendido, o no había querido entender el por qué de esas palabras por parte de la Uzumaki menor, pero al recordar el motivo de tantos esfuerzos sonrió para si mismo; cuando todos sus amigos tuvieran que obedecer sus ordenes los obligaria a actuar como angelitos ¡a ver si a ellos les gustaba hacerla de bueno todo el santo día!

...

Sarada, dandose por vencida al hecho de que sola no podría averiguar nada y en vista de que sus compañeros no sabían nada, optó por buscar a una persona que le ayudase, por suerte siendo una Uchiha bien nombrada se mantenía bien informada de casi todo lo que en la aldea ocurría, y eso incluia a los habitantes de esta, en particular una persona bastante destacable en lo que a ser espiado se refiere el tema.

Una vez, escuchó por parte de su amigo Shikadai, que cierto miembro de su familia estaba de visita y se quedaría en Konoha, ahora permanentemente, lo recordaba bien por que fué la única vez que en su vida vió tan emocionado al Nara.

Dicha persona era una tal Shikaika Nara ¿sería coincidencia que todos los nombres de ese clan comenzaran con "Shika"?

La madre de Shikaika era hermana de Shikaku, por ende era prima de Shikamaru y prima segunda de Shikadai. Nativa de Konoha, pero pasó un tiempo en la aldea de los lirios debido al fallecimiento de su padre, mucho más joven que Shikamaru, no pasaría de los veinti tantos, su personalidad se asemeja a la de cualquiera en su clan, a excepción de que es terriblemente peligrosa cuando la sacas de quicio, eso también lo recordaba por la única vez en que la vió con sus propios ojos; el tarado de Boruto habia estado molestando todo el día y en un momento de estúpidez total derramó "sin querer" su bebida sobre Shikadai, y la mujer al ver esto, que de por si ya estaba enfadada por la actitud molesta del muchacho rubio, le propinó un buen par de golpes al rubio y de una patada en el estomago lo hizo chocar en el monte Hokage, justo en el rostro de su padre esculpido en piedra, gritandole que si no lo mataba ahí mismo era por que le tenía respeto a su padre Naruto Uzumaki.

Se rió levemente, por que desde entonces su estúpido amigo rubio la miraba con terror puro en sus ojos, si, ella sería perfecta para ayudarle.

Shikaika era una ninja experta en esconderse, con una fuerza bastante similar a la de Tsunade, bien se la podría comparar con una sombra, ya que su especialidad era comvertirse en una sombra y ocultar su chakra para espiar a quien fuera necesario y así poder obtener información, este hecho la comvirtió en una kunoichi muy valiosa para la aldea, perfecta para lo que la Uchiha menor necesitaba saber.

...

Luego de excusar su salida con su madre diciendole que iria a pasear un rato, dirigió su camino directo hacia las residencias Nara. Tal cual lo había sospechado; su amigo Shikadai estaba allí, recostado en el cesped mirando las nubes.

-Buenas tardes Shikadai- como siempre sus modales finos salían a relucir

-¿mh?- giró su vista hacia la voz que lo distrajo- hola Sarada- se sentó- ¿que te trae por aquí?

-¿mi visita es inoportuna?- preguntó un tanto incómoda

-para nada- le sonrió de manera vaga pero amigable- es curioso que vengas a mi casa

-quería preguntarte sobre tu prima Shikaika- ni titubeo al decirlo, la cara del Nara menor pareció iluminarse al nombrarla

-¿y para que quieres saber de ella?- su cara mostraba un interes nada típico de él

-hn siempre te portas así si se trata de tu prima- sonrió con algo de burla

-no es nada problemática y hasta es interesante- explicó con simplesa

-oh ya veo, bueno, tenía que hablar con ella para pedirle un consejo...sobre cosas de mujeres- se apresuró a decir antes que Shikadai replicara con algo

El muchacho simplemente asintió y le indicó a donde tenía que ir para ver a la mujer. Tras despedirse del Nara salió rápidamente a su encuentro con Shikaika.

...

Casi a las afueras de la aldea, una cabaña rodeada de narcisos muy bien cuidados, se encontraba un poco oculta entre los árboles del bosque. Allí, una mujer joven, de piel clara, cabello negro atado en una coleta alta con un mechon a cada lado de la cara, delgada. Se encontraba tranquilamente bebiendo un té de jasmín, sentada en una banca afuera de la cabaña, admiraba el bello paisaje al tiempo que aspiraba el freco aire del lugar, dió un breve vistazo a las nubes antes de posar sus ojos violetas en una chiquilla que venía corriendo hacía ella, más no detectó ninguna intención nociva de ella, así que la dejó llegar hasta su persona.

Ya la había visto antes, hija de un tal Uchiha, el problemático sujeto que causo grandes problemas a la aldea y al actual Hokage de la misma. En si el tipo no le fastidiaba pero tampoco le agradaba mucho que digamos, más por que la trataba como si fuera su hermana menor o algo parecido ¡detestaba que la trataran de pequeñita!

La niña de lentes recuperó un poco su aliento antes de dignarse a dirigirle la palabra a Shikadai, quien miraba hacia su dirección con gesto aburrido, familiar de los Nara tenia que ser ¬¬

Sarada miró de reojo a la Nara, quien vestía un kimono gris bastante bonito aunque algo desgastado, clara señal de que no era una persona que quisiera andar a la moda de ningun tipo, todo lo contrario de su tía Ino o su propia madre por ejemplo

-niña ¿te quedaras apreciando mi aspecto o vas a decirme a que viniste?- La uchiha se alertó; mejor no hacerla perder los estribos si no quería acabar como Boruto.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Sarada Uchiha, soy amiga de Shikadai, quisiera pedirle un favor si es que no molesta- habló un poco apresuradamente

-depende de cual sea el favor que quieres...eh...Sarada- dijo la mujer con calma, sin quitar su expresión de aburrimiento

-verá, hay un dobe que no me deja tranquila con su repentina actitud amable hacia mi, yo se que algo trama pero no eh podido averiguarlo bien, y ya que usted es especializada en obtener información, me preguntaba si podría

-ya veo- pareció pensarselo un momento, dió el último sorbo a su té y luego de acabar miró a Sarada- ¿de quién se trata?

-Boruto Uzumaki- al decir esas dos cosas una vena palpitó en la frente de la Nara, la menor de los Uchiha retrocedió temiendo por su salud fisica

-lo haré- dijo sin más

-muchas grácias- contestó al verla calmada, se alivio- solo preciso saber por que de pronto es tan amable, oh y por qué el repentino interes en mi

-por supuesto ¿algo más?- preguntó mirandola enarcando una ceja

-no, de nuevo grácias- hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró del lugar para no molestar más

...

Contenta con haber conseguido algo de ayuda, la Uchiha quiso felicitarse a sí misma disfrutando de algunos dangos, gusto que aparentemente sacó de su fallecido tío, casi llegando allí, se encontró con su amigo rubio, la mala suerte la venia persiguiendo

-¡hola Sarada-chan!- le dió un efusivo pero fugaz abrazo antes de ser apartedo bruscamente por la Uchiha

-hola Boruto- no había por qué ser educada con él- ¿qué haces aquí?

-te estaba buscando para invitarte unos dangos ¿quieres?- sonrisa enorme e idiota ¿de donde heredo esas sonrisa?

-s..si claro, supongo- ¡¿EN SERIO!? ¡MALDITO UZUMAKI!

...

Mientras esos dos tenían su "cita" Shikaika hacia lo encomendado y discretamente, hecha sombras, se dispersaba por la aldea, ya que si no podía obtener lo que buscaba por parte de Boruto, bien podría por sus amigos, ella no se tragaba eso de que no supieran nada.

Al transformarse en la sombra de un tejado, logró, por suerte o coincidencia, escuchar una interesante conversación que un niñito rubio con un cuaderno de dibujo en la mano tenía con un peliblanco sonriente y una chica que le recordaba un poco al mejor amigo de su primo Shikamaru

-¡tenemos que hacer algo! ¡yo no quiero obedecer las ordenes de ese tonto!- replicó con enfado la unica fémina del grupo

-lo sabemos Cho Cho -respondió con suavidad el sonriente- nosotros tampoco queremos pero si Boruto sigue así entonces no tendremos de otra

La niña bufó molesta mientras comía un onigiri- aún así la apuesta fue un poco tonta- comentó

¿apuesta?- la sombra seguía atenta

-si, ahora que lo pienso; que el que perdiera tuviera que ser amable con quien se llevara mal es una tontería- dijo algo apenado el niño con el cuaderno

-pero más tonto es el premio por eso- volvió a hablar la chica- "si es amable por un mes entero tendremos que obedecer sus ordenes por un mes" ¿a quién se le ocurrió esa estúpidez?- preguntó un poco molesta

\- a mi- dijo el chico sonriente con serenidad

-Mitsuki eres un idiota

-maa, Cho Cho tranquila, todavía falta para que el mes concluya, y conociendo a Boruto no durará mucho timepo más así- dijo el rubio

-con que de eso se trata todo- dijo la voz de uan mujer entre las sombras, al salir, el rostro de los chicos se mostró asustado al haber sido descubiertos- será mejor que se lo digan ya a Sarada si no quieren que les valla peor después ¿saben?- dijo con tranquilidad recargada en uan pared

El peliblanco, rubio y la pelinaranja se miraron entre sí durante un minuto, largando un sonoro suspiro de resignación miraron a la Nara

-antes tenemos que ir por Shikadai, el también está en todo esto- dijo Inojin con algo de temor a Shikaika

A la cual le dió un tic en el ojo al enterarse que el hijo de su primo estaba en esto.

-bien- fué todo lo que dijo, volteando y comenzando a caminar indicandoles que la siguieran

...

Lo admitía, la compañia de Boruto no era tan molesta una vez que se acostumbraba, de hecho su estúpidez a veces la hacía reir.

-...luego me cai de espaldas y Himawari casi me mata, creo que aún me guarda un poco de rencor por haberle roto su preciado oso- terminó de contar mientras devoraba otro dango

-te lo mereces por idiota- concluyo ella mientras comia un dango

-si pero nunca crei que por eso despertaría su Byakugan, de verdad me asusté- admitió un poco avergonzado

-bueno pero...- se interrumpio a si misma cuando vió a Shikaika del otro lado de la calle, llamandola disimuladamente con su mirada

-¿ocurre algo Sarada-chan?- preguntó el rubio con curiosidad

-no, por favor esperame un momento- pidio levantandose

-¿a donde vas?

-ya regreso, no tardo- claro antes de correr rapidamente hacia donde estaba Shikaika

Notó que Shikadai, Inojin, Mitsuki y Cho Cho estaban detrás de esta mirando con cara de preocupación, algo no andaba bien

...

Boruto se quedó ahí esperandole, había pensado muy bien lo que le dijo Himawari y había salido con el proposito de buscar a Sarada y confesarle todo respecto a su comportamiento, se sentía un poco culpable y quería disculparse, seguro saldría lastimado en el proceso pero le correspondia hacerse responsable por las seguras molestias que le causó a Sarada

Fue de pura casualidad que se la encontró en medio de la calle y aprovechando la cercania de la tienda de dangos decidió invitarla para poder contarle más a gusto, más cuando estaba por hacerlo la Uchiha salió disparada a quien sabe donde.

Luego de un corto rato más, la misma apareció, con una sombría mirada que le dió mala espina

-¿está todo bien Sarada-chan?- preguntó entre temeroso y preocupado

-si, todo esta bien- contestó con la misma voz escalofriante que esta ves si hizo efecto en el Uzumaki, haciendolo temblar ligeramente

Antes de que pudiera volver a hablar, Sarada ya lo tenía agarrado del cuello intentando axfixiarlo, sorprendido y a punto de desmayarse por falta de oxígeno miraba algo borroso a su amiga que tenía una expresión de odio más fea y espeluznante que la que tenía Sasuke-sensei cuando se enojaba con él.

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A METERME COMO OBJETO EN UNA ESTÚPIDA APUESTA?- gritó sin importarle que alguién más la escuchara

¿cómo diablos se enteró de eso?...tendría graves problemas

-¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO BORUTO UZUMAKI! ¡TE MATARÉ AQUÍ MISMO!- amenazó con claras intenciones de hacerlo

El rubio ni pudo hablar, al sentir un fuerte golpe en su estómago, luego una patada en su entrepierna que le arrancó un alarido de dolor, ya después no supo por que se desmayó

En su inconciencia no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿habré muerto?

||Unos Días Después||

Tras recibir la paliza de su vida despertó en un hospital, al parecer Sarada estaba tan molesta que casi lo mata, tuvo la suerte de que su tía Sakura nunca se enteró o sino en ves de curarlo lo hubiera matado, Sasuke-sensei simplemente sonrió satisfecho al verle demacrado por la mano de su querida hijta, sus padres no dijeron mucho, puesto que ese caracter era típico de un descendiente de Haruno, Naruto se tomó la molestía de explcarle al respecto.

Su hermana Himawari no paró de burlarse de él y sus demás amigos se disculparon diciendo que Shikaika les obligo a decir la verdad, a lo cual no dijo nada por que aun le temia a esa mujer.

Desgraciadamente esa no fue la parte mala de este final: luego de lo sucedido, un par de semanas después, se disculpó con Sarada, quien aceptó su arrepentimiento a cambio de que le pagara por lo que hizo, aceptó esa condición sin darse cuenta

Ahora se atenia a las concecuencias de sus actos...

No contento con ser apalizado por una chica, Boruto tuvo que usar por una semana una camiseta blanca con el slogan de "¡NO TE METAS CON UN UCHIHA!" teniendo que soportar no solo las burlas sino que malinterpretaran las cosas con esa frase, a la semana siguiente comenzó a asistir a clases con las puntas de su cabello teñido de rosa por que Sarada le había obligado, esta ves le tomaron muchas fotografías humillantes que llegaron hasta su padre, el Nanadaime se río en su cara como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y estaba seguro de que su escarmiento perduraría por cinco o siete semanas más o hasta que la Uchiha estuviera contenta.

En conclusión: tenía que hacerle caso al slogan de la camiseta y nunca volverse a meter con un Uchiha, menos si este Uchiha resultaba ser Sarada, y para empeorar las cosas...recién ahora habia contemplado la posibilidad de que Sarada quizas estuviera gustandole

EPÍLOGO

-de no ser por tí nunca habría podido hacer esto, muchas gracias- dijo Sarada a Shikaika, a la que había invitado a cenar a su casa

-no hay de que, por cierto ¿el te gusta, no?- sonrió picaramente mientras la niña se sonrojaba

-c..claro que no- dijo apenada

-hm, como digas- esa reacción ya lo confirmaba todo

-la cena esta lista- la voz de Sakura hizo que ambas se levantaran

-ya vamos mamá- dijo con serenidad siendo seguida por Shikaika

-huele bien- admitió la Nara sentandose frente a un plato de spaguetti con una apetitosa salsa de tomates

-Sasuke-kun ha decidido cocinar él hoy- dijo con una sonrisa, aunque no podía evitar sentirse un poco celosa, sabía perfectamente que su esposo solo consideraba a Shikaika como a una hermana menor

-¡itadakimasu!- exclamaron los presentes antes de empezar a disfrutar del buen platillo del uchiha

-me alegra que hayas aceptado la invitación de Sarada, ella no suele invitar a nadie a casa- comentó la matriarca

-mamá...- Sarada le envió una suplicante mirada de "no empieces"

-bueno, Sarada me agrada bastante- removió un poco los cabellos de la niña despeinandole un poco, gesto que hizo sonreir a los padres de esta

De pronto la vista de Shikaika se fijó en un retrato algo viejo pero bien concervado donde salian un tipo con una máscara cubriendole el rostro, Sakura de niña, Sasuke de niño y el que ahora era el Hokage de la aldea, Naruto Uzumaki, más que nada le llamó la atención la ropa anaranjada de Naruto, por que ese color le gustaba mucho. Sasuke vió a Shikaika mirar hacía el dobe y eso lo hizo sentir un poco celoso (pero celos de hermano mayor) Sakura sonrió con diversión al notar el estado de su esposo, y Sarada por su parte siguió comiendo como si nada.

-no me imaginaba que fueran así cuando niños- dijo cuando al fin quito su vista de la fotografía

-eramos solo unos niños- recordó con cierta nostalgia la peli rosada- pero bueno, después de todo ahora estamos bien- no evitó sonreir ante su propio comentario

-hmp parece que alguien tiene otra visita- dijo Sasuke con un poco de fastidio apuntando hacia la puerta donde Boruto estaba esperando

-anda ve y atiende a tu futuro prometido- bromeo su madre

-¡mamá!/¡Sakura!- se quejaron al unisono los dos Uchihas, haciendo que ambas mujeres se rieran

Avergonzada frente a su nueva amiga y bajo la atención de su oto-san y oka-san, Sarada abrió la puerta donde Boruto al verla le sonrió con la misma dulzura que la vez anterior

-¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó en un susurro mirandolo aún algo enfadada (rencor made in Uchiha)

-tranquila princesa- sonrió de nueva cuenta- vine a dejarle esto- hablo elegantemente dejando en manos de Sarada otra caja envuelta para regalo como la que anteriormente había recibido

Hizo una reverencia con elegancia y después de besar la frente de la Uchiha se retiro saltando de techo en techo. Todavía más avergonzada volvió a entrar, su amiga y madre la miraban picaramente mientras que su padre estaba hecho un mar de celos paternales.

¿pero es que el tonto de Boruto no comprendía que jamas le iba a gustar?

Más por obligación que otra cosa; tuvo que abrir el nuevo obsequio frente a su oto-san: en esta ocasión había un brazalete que hacia juego con su collar, un hermoso kimono rosa que seguramente Hinata habría hecho y un pequeño ramillete de tulipanes, sobre estos una pequeña carta bien doblada.

No tuvo como evitar que su madre se la quitara y la leyera en voz alta, lo rojo de su cara no tenía límites

"Sarada-chan ¿querías saber por qué me porto así? Pues no es lo que tú crees, me meresco la paliza que me diste, pero si fuí un tonto es por que me negaba a aceptar que me gustas, y es solo eso... me gustas mucho Sarada-chan ^_^"

La cara del Uchiha era un poema y Sarada estaba más que roja, su madre suprimió un grito de emoción por que todavía tenían visitas

-hm...esto será problemático- pensó para si misma con una sonrisa de diversión, a pesar de ser Nara, a Shikaika le gustaba meterse en problemas de vez en cuando

Y con respecto a Boruto, parecia que este niño se buscaba mas palisas

N/a- y las cosas han salido bien después de todo ¿verdad? Muchas gracias a la lectora que participó y probablemente Shikaika estará presente en mi otro fic, n.n MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER-ME XD sepan perdonar mis horrores de ortografía ñ_ñ


End file.
